


Popsicles.

by notinthemoodforshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy is Dead, Popsicles, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: After the war, Draco and Lucius are pardoned and Draco takes control of his own life, like his mother wished before she passed. In doing this, he decides to pierce his tongue. Twice. His boyfriend is supportive. Their parents and friends? Well, they think they know why.OrOral sex isn't the only reason people get their tongue pierced, shut up.





	Popsicles.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my own experience. I have my tongue pierced and it's a battle everyday with people who think they know why I did it. Even if they're right, they don't get to know that they're right.

"You want to do what?" Harry looked at his boyfriend, who was standing next to the chair Harry was in. The two had started dating after what they referred to as 'That One Day During 6th Year'. Harry had gone to see Draco in the hospital wing and apologized. After that, the two poured out their hearts to each other. From there, they quickly became friends, then lovers.

"I want to get my tongue pierced, and you're going to take me to do it."

"Why do I have to take you?"

"Because I'm going to a Muggle place to do it. If I get in done at the place in Diagon, they'll tell Father before I can, like always. Come on, Potter. I just got my Muggle id. It's all legal. Please?" Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry. "Please, love. You didn't get me anything for Christmas. Besides, this will end up great for both of us."

"Will it?"

"Harry, I'm getting my tongue pierced. Just like you did." Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, flicked his gaze to Harry's jeans, then back to his face.

"OH. Oh. Yeah. Let's go then. I'll need to stop by Gringott's to exchange my money," Harry said, standing up. Draco smirked and stood up as well. "Rem, Siri! Draco and I are going to Muggle London! We'll be back probably after dinner!" 

"Be safe!" Remus yelled. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and they Apparated away.

 

"Alright, swish this in your mouth," the piercing artist said, handing Draco a small cup with mouthwash. Draco did as he was told. "So, this your boyfriend?" the artist asked, pointing to Harry. Draco nodded, swishing the mouthwash around, ensuring his tongue would be clean. "What does boyfriend think of you getting the piercing?"

"I support him. I don't know if he realizes eating is going to be hell for a week. His dad is going to say I made him do it, but that's just because he doesn't like me."

"You ever had a piercing?" The woman motioned for Draco to spit the mouthwash into a nearby sink, then sit back down.

"I've had my tongue for about a year. I got my ears pierced a couple months ago. He's trying to get me to do my nipples, I'd rather not."

"You?" She asked Draco. Draco flicked his eyes to Harry, silently asking him to answer as the woman held his tongue with a clamp.

"He has his belly button and nipples. His dad was not happy about that, so we decided to not go back to that shop because that guy is friends with his dad."

"Belly button? Not very many guys get that one."

"He likes to show off his stomach, so he figured it should be prettier."

"Ah. Any tats?" The woman had Draco open his legs and she stood between them. Harry watched while Draco's tongue was marked in two places, right next to each other.

"I have a phoenix on my hip, a dragon on my back, and a flower on each wrist. He has a pretty cool one on his left arm, and a lion on his right bicep," Harry answered. Draco pulled up his jumper sleeve to show off his tattoo. The Dark Mark was mostly covered with flowers, the skull was the only thing visible between the flowers.

"What kind of flowers are those?" The woman, Harry wishes he had caught her name, asked. She quickly stabbed through Draco's tongue with a needle.

"Lily and narcissus. The same as my wrists."

"Important flowers to the two of you?"

"My mum's name is Lily. His is Narcissa. Both died in horrible accidents."

"I'm sorry." Harry watched as a second needle went through Draco's tongue, next to the other one.

"How does it feel, love?" Draco flipped Harry off. The needles were quickly exchanged for piercings, when Draco was allowed to talk.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You never told me it hurt."

"A needle is going straight through your tongue. What do you expect?"

"Fuck you." They paid, listened to the after care instructions, and left. "You know I'm speeding up the healing process, right?"

"Of course."

 

"You did what?" Lucius asked.

"I got my tongue pierced. Went to a Muggle shop to get it done," Draco said.

"Draco, why would you do that?" 

"Because I wanted to. The same reason I got my tattoos, all my other piercings, grew my hair out, and started dating Harry." 

"Please don't drag me into this," Harry groaned.

"Oh no, Potter. You're already in this. You probably made him get it," Lucius said.

"Harry didn't make me do anything, Father. I made him take me to get it done. I even got him to pay for it," Draco said.

"What would your mother say?" Lucius asked, his hand instinctively covering his left arm. His Dark Mark had also been covered, except for the skull, in flower. His held only narcissus flowers.

"She would say for you to be quiet and let me do what I want. We both know it."

"You got your stubbornness from her."

"Don't I know it."

"You know, son, there's only one reason people get their tongues pierced. I'm not as old as you think I am."

"Sweet Merlin, that is not why I did it."

"Whatever you say."

 

"You know, Remus, both of them have pierced tongues. Maybe it is as great as people say," Sirius said.

"Does everyone think that's why I did this?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's that the only reason people do?" Remus shot back. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's why I got mine. Draco's is just because he wanted to," Harry said.

 

"So, Harry, does it feel better?" Pansy asked. They were on the train back to Hogwarts for the last half of their eighth year. Harry and Draco's friends had come together and they were now one big unstoppable group. They frequently tutored younger kids, sat with hurt students in the hospital wing if they had no one else, and stood up for anyone who was getting bullied.

"Come on, Potter. We all know Draco's mouth is wicked, but did this improve it?" Blaise asked. Hermione simply quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

"This is none of your business and not why he got his tongue pierced," Harry said.

"But isn't that why people do that? So that going down on someone is that much better?" Ron asked. Seamus and Dean looked at Draco expectantly.

"Potter's pleasure is not the reason I got metal shoved through my tongue. If you must know, I wanted to have the ability to make two tracks when I lick an ice cream. Licking Potter's popsicle is just a bonus," Draco said. Harry turned bright red and hid his face in his hands. Their friends cheered and hooted.

"This year is going to be hell."

 

"Draco, how's your ice cream," Pansy asked. It was nearing the end of the year, and the house elves had provided the students with ice cream and other frozen treats because of the heat. Draco dragged his tongue from the base up to the tip of his ice cream cone. He contemplated the taste, then leaned over and took the tip of the popsicle his boyfriend was holding into his mouth.

"Potter's popsicle is much better," Draco declared, returning to his ice cream. Harry blushed and shoved Draco lightly.

"I knew that's why you did it," Harry said. Draco winked.


End file.
